<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Error 422 by LetoLeGaosaure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302299">Error 422</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoLeGaosaure/pseuds/LetoLeGaosaure'>LetoLeGaosaure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Body Horror, Gen, Horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoLeGaosaure/pseuds/LetoLeGaosaure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sigil is <i>wrong</i>. Wrong, but <i>close enough</i> to work <i>and</i> not work. Close enough to give Sanae nightmares for the rest of his existence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanekoma Sanae &amp; Minamimoto Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Error 422</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Error 422: Unprocessable Entity<br/>The request was well-formed but was unable to be followed due to semantic errors.</p>
<p>Please, MIND THE TAGS.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sanae is not squeamish. Never has been, really. It's a nice side-effect of being a non-human living amongst human: most of the things happening around him that could easily disturb locals are removed enough from what he is to lower the impact.</p><p>Right now, Sanae definitely feels sick.</p><p>He's in Udagawa, and there's a Sigil, and he wishes fervently that Sho had not been such a quick study, had not understood by himself that this was even possible, had not been confident enough to <i>try</i>…</p><p>Sanae hates himself a little bit. <i>Of course</i> Sho would have understood and tried. Not planning for this had been stupidity at its finest.</p><p>There's blood on the asphalt. Probably <i>way</i> too much blood. Sanae never thought of how much blood a human can lose before dying, but he's quite sure it's nothing compared to <i>that</i>.</p><p>There's blood oozing still from… from the <i>thing</i> on the Sigil.</p><p>It's not human. It's not human but it <i>should</i> be human, and that's the whole problem, isn't it? It's skin and flesh and bones all knitted together without order, trying to impersonate a body when it's only a <i>mass</i>. There's one arm recognizable. It's bent at an angle that suggests ripped muscles and ligaments.</p><p>There's cloth mixed into the flesh, black and red, red, <i>red</i>. It's part of the <i>thing</i>, an organ like any other.</p><p>Impossibly, the thing is trying to move.</p><p>(Impossibly, the thing is <i>alive</i>.)</p><p>Sanae has no clue how Sho managed to fuck up his Sigil in this <i>exact</i> way, and he can't see the lines painted on the ground under the blood and the flesh. He'll need to… to move <i>it</i> to check.</p><p>He hopes he can still fix the problem. It's either that or…</p><p>The error must be something tiny. The Sigil brought back <i>everything</i>: the matter of course, but also the more metaphysical. The <i>thing</i> is spread across UG, RG, and even the Noise plane.</p><p>(From the RG, it looks like someone cut a corpse into pieces and put half of them through a meat grinder. It can't have been there for too long or the police would have cordoned off the area.)</p><p>(Sanae is so, so glad that it's not been there for long.)</p><p>Everything needed to bring Sho back to life, every piece of him is there somehow.</p><p><i>Everything</i>.</p><p>There's one eye visible in the middle of the chaos, his twin nowhere in sight. Even though the iris is bright yellow, it's undoubtedly Sho's, and it's staring right at Sanae.</p><p>The worst thing is that despite everything, <i>Sho is conscious</i>.</p><p>Sho is <i>conscious</i>, and he's wheezing, gurgling, and on some level Sanae is probably the only one able to hear, he's <i>screaming</i>.</p><p><i>This</i> is what makes Sanae dizzy. Not the blood (even though it's coating the street and its smell is pervading the air), not the flesh (even though it's pulsating in a way <i>nothing</i> should be able to), not the way Sho's Frequency is all over the place (even though it should <i>never</i> happen and it's giving him a headache).</p><p>Sanae feels <i>sick</i> because through all this, Sho is feeling <i>everything</i>.</p><p>Sanae breathes in, slowly, trying to ignore how the scent is drowning him. He needs to do something. He needs to help Sho (and if that means Erasing him for good… he does <i>not</i> want to do it, but he can't leave him like that).</p><p>He comes closer.</p><p>Blood soaks into the cloth of his pants and he shivers at the cold it brings to the naked skin of his feet. Sho is watching him. Something that might have been a leg once reaches for him.</p><p>Sanae <i>focuses</i> on the task at hand as if his life depends on it. (He can't afford to break down now.)</p><p>"It's going to be alright," Sanae says.</p><p>It's more for himself than for Sho.</p><p>He tries to levitate Sho to free the Sigil, but with the way he's neither here nor there in terms of plane it's like handling something too slippery. He only manages to change Sho's position, and Sho screeches, making Sanae wince.</p><p>It's not working, it's <i>not</i> working, it–</p><p>Sanae has to stay calm. He shouldn't be affected like that (but he had to spend time with Sho to teach him the basics about Taboo and the little shit had grown on him and–).</p><p>
  <i>Calm.</i>
</p><p>Fact: he has to access the Sigil. Fact: Sho is in the way. Fact: he can't move him.</p><p>Fact: when he corrects the Sigil (if he can), it'll bring Sho back anyway.</p><p>(Unwanted) conclusion: Erasing Sho is the best way to help him right now.</p><p>(Oh <i>gods</i> he doesn't want to Erase the kid, he… he has no choice. No <i>better</i> choice at least.)</p><p>Sanae puts a shaking hand on the closest part of Sho and reaches for his consciousness. He doesn't want Sho to remember this, and even if he never rewrote memories before, well, he knows the theory.</p><p>(It's a shame he can't erase his <i>own</i> memories.)</p><p>Sho's mind is radiating excruciating <i>pain</i>, but Sanae goes on. He wipes the memories. He dissolves Sho back into Soul. He vanishes the blood.</p><p>Finally, he kneels on the Sigil and looks for the mistakes on auto-pilot.</p><p>It's such a tiny, minuscule error.</p><p>He fixes it.</p><p>The Sigil begins to gather Soul anew, and Sanae teleports out.</p><p>(He doesn't remember how he got in his shower, but he finds himself curled up under the water spray turned cold despite the faucet pushed to scalding hot. He's shaking.)</p><p>(He doesn't blame the temperature.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>